goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso misbehaves at Six Flags
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Ratso Catso Misbehaves at Six Flags ''is a grounded video out of Ratso Catso. Ratso wanted to go on the Kingda Ka rollercoaster, but Mike said that the rollercoaster ride is closed, so Mike wants him to ride on El Toro instead, but he starts a rampage at Six Flags, killing fifty-three people and injuring seventeen people. Ratso Catso is grounded again. Transcript Ratso Catso: Hey, Dad. Mike: What is it, Ratso? Ratso Catso: Can we go to Six Flags? Mike: No. Ratso Catso: But, Dad, I'm bored. Let's go to Six Flags! Mike: Ratso, I said no. We're not going to Six Flags today. I'm not in the mood to go to an amusement park. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? Ratso Catso: Dad, there's nothing good on TV, and I don't feel like reading. I feel like going to a local amusement park! Mike: Ratso, for the last time, we're not going to an amusement park today. Julie: Hey, Mike, the TV's broken! Mike: Did you hear that, Ratso? The TV is broken. That means we can go. Ratso Catso: Yay! (So, Ratso and Mike get in the car and go to Six Flags) Mike: Which ride do you want to go on first, Ratso? Ratso Catso: I want to go on the Kingda Ka rollercoaster. It looks so cool! Mike: I'm sorry, Ratso, but it looks like the ride is broken, so we're not going on that today. Ratso Catso: What? You're joking, right? Mike: It's okay, Ratso. Why don't we go on the El Toro ride instead? Ratso Catso: Why? Mike: Because, Ratso, the Kingda Ka rollercoaster is broken. Why don't we go on the El Toro ride? Ratso: No! I want to go on the Kingda Ka ride and that's final! Mike: Ratso, stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either go on the El Toro ride, or we can go back home. Ratso (Kidaroo's voice): That's it! I'm gonna destroy this stupid park! (Ratso summons some kamikaze rockets, apple bomb-weilding hedgehogs, and zombies and destroys the park. He kills and injures a few people, including a little girl) Todd: Oh no! My little sister! Mike: Ratso! How dare you destroy Six Flags? That's it! We're going home right now! (In the car) Mike: Stop crying, Ratso! I told you if you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything at all. Ratso: But Dad, I really wanted to go on the Kingda Ka ride, but it was closed. Mike: That's true, Ratso. I shouldn't have asked if we can go to Six Flags in the first place. Ratso: I get it now, Dad, and I'm really sorry. Can we at least go back and go on the El Toro ride? Mike: No! Absolutely not. We're still going straight home and that's final. (At home) Julie: Ratso, how dare you destroy Six Flags? That's it! You're grounded for three days! Go to your room right now and you'll be watching The Lion King on VHS with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Ratso Catso (running upstairs to bed): Nooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, the little girl we saw earlier is at home, getting her wounds treated by her older brother) Todd: Poor Jane. Those scratches and bruises are small, but they're the worst ones I've ever seen. Jane: Owie! Be gentle, Todd. These bruises and scratches really hurt. Why did that black cat destroy Six Flags? I've never seen someone destroy a theme park like that before. Todd: I know. I guess I should've taken you to Six Flags earlier before that black cat started causing trouble. While you're recovering, maybe I can give you some bubblegum ice cream and read Pippi Longstocking to you. How does that sound? Jane: Oh, I would love that! (So, Jane enjoys some bubblegum ice cream while Todd reads Pippi Longstocking to her) Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days